Utopia
by LizSB
Summary: Hace mas de 20 años que todo ocurrio, Forks pareciera un lugar tranquilo, pero la historia esta a punto de repetirse otra vez. Personajes originales.
1. Prefacio

**UTOPIA**

**Prefacio.**

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban con constancia, mi piel era más pálida de lo normal, mi vista se nublaba, mis piernas temblaban. Tenía miedo. Yo que juraba que nunca más tendría miedo…yo, que realmente era tan débil. Tan frágil, tan real, tan simple, tan humana. No sabia donde estaba, no reconocía nada, todo estaba oscuro, nada se distinguía, pero sentía frio, supuse que tal vez me encontraba inmersa en el bosque. Comencé a correr de manera torpe, sin dirigirme a ninguna parte, alguien venia detrás de mi, alguien sediento, lleno de ira y sed de venganza. El miedo corrió por mi espina dorsal. De repente alguien me tomo de lo hombros, sentí una fría respiración muy cerca de mi, el contacto de sus manos con mi piel era gélida, alce la vista para encontrarme con la mirada de aquel ser, el rostro mas hermoso que había visto, no espero y sus colmillos fueron con urgencia hacia mi cuello. El dolor era insoportable, simplemente me desvanecí.

Era como una pesadilla, una pesadilla sin sentido. Desvanecida dentro de mi propia inconsciencia ¿Que mas podía pasar? ¿Que otra cosa podía salir mal? ¿Que habia hecho para estar en aquel lugar? Es que acaso realmente lo merecía. Tenia tantas preguntas, pero todas esas preguntas supe que serian en vano, nunca mas tendrían respuesta. Debía culpar a mi mala suerte, no lo creo. Por que ni siquiera creo en la suerte. Lo unico que se es que no quiero estar en este lugar, no lo soporto. No quiero. Volvi a levantarme, pero de nuevo, mis pasos no me conducian a ningun lugar. El rostro hermoso habia desaparecido y me habia dejado abandonada, irónicamente, "a mi suerte". Como si pudiese haññar algo en ese desconocido lugar.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, ya no sentía nada, no entendía nada. ¿Dónde estaba?. Todo seguía oscuro, trataba de correr, pero tropezaba, no llegaba a ningún lugar, pareciera que estuviera corriendo en círculos. No reconocía nada. Dios mío ¿Dónde estoy? susurre con temor. En algún lugar de la horrible oscuridad pude ver un difuso rayo de luz, que me permitía distinguir con mas claridad el lugar, pero aun tenia miedo. Esta vez camine sin tropezar por un sendero que apenas alcanzaba a ser visible, camine y camine y vi toda mi vida pasar. Mis ojos se humedecieron y el dolor hizo un agujero en mi débil corazón. Ya nada tenia sentido, vagaba sin rumbo a ninguna parte. El dolor me gano. Caí. Alguien tomo mi mano y el sol de nuevo comenzó a brillar.

.-.-.-

_N/A: Hola!_

_Espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic, han pasado 18 años desde que ocurrió la historia de Bella y Edward y ahora, nuevamente en Forks, la historia esta por repetirse. Hay personajes originales, como personajes de la historia._

_Disfrutenlo!_


	2. Pesadilla

**Utopía**

**Pesadilla**

Otra vez esa sensación me inundaba, de nuevo esa pesadilla y es que la sentía tan real que cada vez que soñaba con aquella despertaba sudando frio con las manos temblorosas para después recordar aquel frio pero cálido roce en mi mano y la luz del sol dibujándose en aquella horrible oscuridad donde una inexplicable paz se apoderaba de mi. No le hallaba sentido, y mucho más al que se estuviese repitiendo al menos dos veces a la semana. Me ponía de nervios, debía ser gracias a mi enorme imaginación, capacidad muy reconocida desde que soy pequeña. En especial por mis padres, quienes me aseguran que fantaseo demasiado desde que aprendí a hablar.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana en frente de esta, débiles rayos de sol comenzaban adentrarse dentro de mi habitación cuando moví ligeramente las persianas rosadas. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya faltaba poco para mediodía, otra vez me había desvelado el viernes por la noche, alegando que era mi ultimo fin de semana de las largas vacaciones de verano. Había estado en La Push desde que salí del trabajo, conduci por toda la carretera desde el periódico local de Forks hasta la playa de La Push, donde ya me esperaban mis amigos, Lyanne me quiso acompañar, se llevaba demasiado bien con Cristy, Rob y Daniel, nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos. Nos conocíamos desde niños, crecimos juntos, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos desde quien sabe cuando. Nos divertimos mucho juntos y no nos agrada la idea de que Lyanne y yo vivamos a cierta distancia de ellos.

-Hilary-grito una voz desde la planta baja de la casa.

-Ya estoy despierta mama-respondí de mala gana, me esperaba un buen regaño.

Tome todo mi neceser para mi aseo, escogí la ropa que llevaría aquel día de manera especial, iba hacer día de cine, solo que esta vez iríamos solo Lyanne, Daniel y yo, me encantaba la idea, era algo mas intimo estar con mis dos mejores amigos, Lyanne mi mejor amiga, Daniel mi mejor amigo. Rob y Cristy habían alegado no poder ir por compromisos familiares, pero estaba seguro que se trataba de mucho más que eso. Últimamente habían estado más tiempo juntos y su mirada era diferente, más especial.

Aliste todo y me dirigí al cuarto de baño donde cerré con llave, deje que el agua caliente cayera sobre mi tratando de relejarme apartando mi siniestra pesadilla de mi mente y trantando de calmar el repentino estrés que me había surgido por el regreso a clases, pero bueno, esta vez no se trataba de cualquier cosa, iba a ultimo año, mi ultimo año en el húmedo Forks y después a la Universidad de Missouri, exactamente a la facultad de periodismo, la profesión que había elegido desde que tengo 10 años de edad. Y dudo que este equivocada.

Sali de mi largo baño después de un rato, era demasiado bueno tener un cuarto de baño para mi sola, así nadie tendría que estará apurándome. Fui hacia el espejo y me vi, agradecí que mi cabello lacio, no tenia tanto problema para peinar, lo llevaba largo y de un intenso negro que hacia una extraña combinación con mis extraños ojos violetas. Me calce mis botas de nieve favoritas, un articulo indispensable para no pasar tanto frio en Forks además de que eran mi calzado favorito. Tenia toda una colección de ellas.

-Hilary-volvió a gritar de manera desesperada mi madre, seguramente pensando que seguía dormida.

-Ya voy mama-le volví a responder con impaciencia.

Tome mi bolso, rodee mi cuello con una bufanda colorida a juego con mi saco café y salí de mi habitación para después cerrarlo bajo llave. Mama ya me esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Hilary Victoria Rowling?-repuso con enojo.

-Mama ya te dije, hoy quede de salir con Lyanne y Daniel. Vamos al cine-conteste con tono inocente.

-Después de que ayer llegaste después de la 1 de la mañana. ¿Crees que te daré permiso de salir?-desaprobó.

-Mama por favor. Es mi último fin de semana….-

-Vamos Kate, déjala ir. Es joven y tiene derecho a divertirse, además Hil a demostrado ser una chica responsable-interrumpió un hombre.

Si era mi papa, David, quien siempre llegaba a mi rescate justo a tiempo de los regaños innecesarios de la cuidadosa de mi madre. Debo admitir ellos hacen una pareja ejemplar, su matrimonio ha durado ya mas de veinte años, veintidós para ser exactos. Se complementaban de una manera tan extraña y diferente, su amor era diferente a cualquiera y era más fuerte que una montaña.

-David, para que la defiendes-renegó Kate.

-Ya anda vámonos nosotros también, recuerda que Emily iba a compartirte la receta del pastel de manzana, ese que tanto te gusta-murmuro mi padre con tono de complicidad mientras se acercaba a mama y la arrastraba hacia la sala.

-De acuerdo. Pero que sea la última vez Hil-sentencio mi madre de manera eufórica.

-Claro mama, prometo llegar temprano-dije mostrando mi sonrisa mas inocente.

Deje solos a mis padres en la sala mientras discutían acerca de quien llevaría la Jeep hasta la casa de los Ulley. Iba a tomar algo de pizza de anoche ya que mi estomago me reclamaba por algo de comida pero tenia que comer rápido sino quería toparme con mis padres cuando pasara por Daniel, supuse que Lyanne ya se encontraría ahí, recordé que se había quedado en casa de su tío, Seth, antes de ir al cine, daríamos una vuelta por la playa. Lyanne es hija adoptiva de Leah Clearwater, quien siempre tuvo anhelo de tener un hijo hasta que por fin pudo verlo realizado en Lyanne, cuando la encontró abandonaba en medio del bosque teniendo tan solo 6 meses de edad. En contraste con Leah, Lyanne es de piel pálida, muchísimo más que la mía, su cabello es largo, rizado y color fuego, sus ojos son de un intenso azul, su cara esta adornada por diversas pecas esparcidas por el largo de su dulce rostro ovalado.

Mientras que Daniel era hijo de Sam y Emily Ulley, es el último de tres hijos y el único varón, es muy parecido a su madre, sobretodo en la piel cobriza y el cabello lacio negro, parecía crecer muy rápidamente ya que para mi ver es demasiado musculoso para un chico de su edad, aunque creo que es un rasgo muy característico en los chicos de la tribu de La Push, sus ojos marrones son mi parte favorita de el, grandes y rodeados de finas pestañas de un negro intenso. Ellos son miembros de la tribu de La Push, aunque Leah y Lyanne vivieran en Forks, siempre he tenido una extraña fascinación acerca de las leyendas de la tribu, siempre he querido pertenecer a los quileutes. Su hermana mayor, es Samantha, idéntica a su padre, y Mary, que ella si es una mezcla de ambos padres.

Tome los últimos dos pedazos de la caja de pizza que descansaba en la barra de la cocina y saque un refresco de Coca-cola del refrigerador, aquella bebida era uno de mis placeres favoritos. Empecé a comer de manera rápida, queriendo pronto salir de la casa. Deposite la caja vacía en la basura de la cocina después de la lata. Mire el reloj y me percate de que ya eran más de la una de la tarde, ya era tarde. Sali de la cocina rumbo a la puerta principal de la casa, mi padre estaba subiendo las escaleras me di cuenta que aun llevaba puesta la pijama, seguramente habría despertado viendo los partidos de futbol matutinos. Mi madre leía el periódico pacientemente en uno de los sillones de la sala, me despedí de ella y salí de la casa.

Afuera hacia frio, y estaba realmente húmedo. _Ay como detesto el frio. _Toda mi vida viviendo en Forks y aun no me he acostumbrado a este húmedo clima. Abrí la puerta de mi auto, un Focus plateado de hace algunos años y conduje hasta La Push.

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/A: Hola!_

_De nuevo Liz por aquí, espero que les este gustando la historia, bien ahora el personaje central de esta historia tiene mi mismo nombre XD y es que se vale soñar :P sus mejores amigos son Lyanne, quien es hija adoptiva de Leah, ya saben que ella no puede tener hijos por lo que adopto a Lyanne mas adelante les explicare la historia. Daniel es hijo menor de Emily y Sam, mientras que Rob es hijo de Jared y Cristy es hija de Paul. _

_La tribu Quileute ya esta quedando algo claro, en los primeros 4 capítulos se irán descubriendo poco a poco los personajes de esta historia._


	3. Lejos

**UTOPIA**

LEJOS

Había conducido por toda la carretera mientras escuchaba aquellas notas que me hacían pensar tanto en…en algo que prefiero no pensar, pero que a la misma vez me hace sentir tan bien. Era algo así como una contradicción ilógica de sentimientos, de emociones ¿Hasta donde habían llegado mis pensamientos? O peor aun ¿Mis sentimientos? Deseche cualquier tipo de pensamientos que sabrían de antemano que arruinarían la tarde con mis amigos y estacione el coche delante de una casa de un tamaño mediano color caoba para encaminarme por el pequeño sendero que daba a la puerta. Dan y Lyanne me recibieron impacientes siendo esta ultima la que me abriera la puerta para darme paso al hogar de los Ulley.

-Buenas tardes-salude a Emily y a Sam quienes se hallaban comiendo en el comedor que estaba sobre segunda vista en la entrada de la casa

-Hola Liz-me saludo Emily tan amable como siempre

-¿Qué dicen Kate y David?-me pregunto Sam refiriéndose a mis padres

-Mi padre aun no se había arreglado cuando salí de casa-recordé a mi padre aun con sus pijamas-Seguramente no han de tardar en llegar, papa no tarda mucho-

-De acuerdo-se limito Sam a responderme-Diviértanse y tengan cuidado-pronuncio mirando con advertencia a su hijo.

-Claro papa, todo estará bien!-le contesto Dan a Sam sabiendo que se referían a algo mas, algo que aun era desconocido para mi.

-Que extraño-susurre al ver la expresión de Dan cuando se despidió de su padre.

-¿Qué es extraño?-Me pregunto Lyanne quien como siempre, estaba al pendiente de todo.

-Nada-dije con aspereza

Salimos de la casa de Daniel siguiendo el sendero de piedra que había afuera desde la puerta de la casa de color ladrillo hasta la orilla de la calle donde se hallaba estacionado el Focus ST color plateado que me pertenecía, era un auto pequeño, nada ostentoso, no había muchas cosas especiales en el, por fuera aun lucia bien cuidado, y por dentro también, pero su interior es mas especial, hay toda una colección de peluches adornando la parte interior trasera del coche y los asientos estaban tapizados de rosa pálido, mi color favorito.

-¿Puedo conducir?-pregunto Daniel cuando llegamos a la puerta del copiloto. Ese suele ser su lugar cuando salimos Lyanne, el y yo. A Daniel le molesta ir en un asiento con decorado tan "niña", solía decir, además que "lo contagiaría de una grave enfermedad". Por lo que Lyanne aceptaba con gusto ir en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Bien, conduce-le respondí con una sonrisa.

Dan era un buen conductor, soñaba con tener su propio auto, pero no se conformaría con cualquiera, desde que tenia 15 años había estado ahorrando para comprarse el auto de sus sueños, alguno con estilo deportivo, su estilo favorito. Le extendí la mano derecha para darle las llaves del coche que ya había sacado de mi bolso.

-Gracias-dijo tomando las llaves y abriéndome la puerta del copiloto

-A ti-juguetee con su mirad, un pequeño roce de nuestras manos cambio por completo la atmosfera que nos rodeaba. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, como tratándome de decir algo, algo que yo ya sabia que era, pero que no quería aceptar…

-Chicos, vámonos-Nos apresuro Lyanne interviniendo tan oportunamente en el juego mental que mi subconsciente estaba creando.-Tengo muchas ganas de ver las olas-expreso con emoción.

-Para allá vamos, Lya-contesto Dan a Lya mientras yo cerraba de portazo mi puerta.

Daniel se apresuro a abrir la puerta de Lyanne para pronto ponernos en marcha hacia la playa de La Push.

El día, aunque húmedo, resulto ser bastante agradable, mas de lo que pensé que llegaría hacer. Lyanne había traído todo su equipo para esquivar unas cuantas olas, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos mientras que Daniel y yo la observábamos divertidos desde un gran árbol, cerca de la playa. Era nuestro lugar favorito, donde podíamos pasar horas y horas platicando mientras que Lyanne se divertía en las olas.

-Chicos prometo esta vez no entretenerme tanto-declaro Lyanne fingiendo preocupación. Anteriormente, con exactitud el fin de semana pasado habíamos hecho los mismos planes, playa y después cine, la ultima función, pero ni siquiera esa habíamos alcanzado ya que Lyanne se había entretenido demasiado en las olas además que habíamos llegado muy tarde a la playa.

-No te apures Lya-comento Daniel viendo su reloj-Apenas serán las 6 y la última función es a la 10 de la noche, tienes un buen rato-

-Gracias chicos!-dijo Lyanne mientras se giraba a la playa con suma emoción.

Daniel y yo nos quedamos viendo por un buen rato como Lya se zambullía entre las olas, realmente era buena en aquel extraño deporte. Camine hasta "nuestro lugar" y me senté antes que Daniel lo hiciera. Seguí el sendero de las olas dejando que mi mente viajara a un lugar muy lejano al que de verdad estaba.

-¿Qué sucede Liz? Últimamente te he notado muy distante-reclamo Daniel sentándose a un lado mío.

-No lo se…-dijo tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa por su preocupación

-Claro que sabes por que estas así, solo que no me quieres decir. Te conozco demasiado bien Liz-

Daniel tenia razón algo me pasaba pero ni yo misma me entendía era como un extraño presentimiento, después de estar todo el verano con aquellas extrañas pesadillas, o mejor dicho era una sola pesadilla.

-Es algo así como un extraño sentimiento…Acerca de algo que va a pasar…algo que va a cambiar mi vida-dije tratando de sonar lo mas lógica posible.

-¿A si?-pregunto Dan algo extrañado-Creo que tantos reportajes te están haciendo daño-bromeo para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Si, claro, también ha alguien le afectado mucho estar reparando autos viejos-declare

-Calma Liz, llevas mas las de perder que yo-bromeo

-Ja ja-sople con ironía-¿Cómo te esta yendo con "tu negocio secreto"?-pregunte cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Últimamente el negocio a prosperado, creo que mas pronto de lo que creo andaré paseando por todo Forks con mi nuevo auto-

Daniel se dedicaba en su tiempo libre, a comprar autos chatarra y vender cada una de sus partes y con ellas sacaba mas dinero a diferencia de haber vendido todo el auto entero, su garaje parecía un yonke.

La tarde paso de manera agradable, Lyanne había salido temprano de las olas por lo que no tuvimos problema en cuanto llegar temprano a la ultima función, de hecho nos quedo tiempo de sobre el cual ocupamos para cenar en la casa de Daniel, Emily había preparado una deliciosa cena, crema de champiñones. Al despedirnos de Emily y Sam note como Daniel miraba a Sam con cierta cautela en su mirada como si algo estuviera mal, como si debería tener cuidado con algo. Quise preguntar, pero hubiera sido muy entrometido de mi parte.

Daniel volvió a conducir hasta al cine, la película realmente estuvo buena, una comedia romántica, mi género favorito, no paramos de reír con todas las ocurrencias del protagonista. Ya de regreso yo lleve el auto deje a Daniel sano y salvo en su casa prometiendo que en cuanto nuestros nos deberes nos dejaran vendría a visitarme, Lyanne se quedo otro día mas con su tío Seth en La Push, nuestro ultimo día de libertad ya que el lunes debíamos regresar al Instituto.

Regreso a casa con cansancio y demasiado sueño, quería dormir hasta tarde pero debía ir a misa con mis papas, algo que para nada me molestaba, a lo único que temía era que aquella pesadilla volviera apoderarse de mi esta noche.

Cuando estacione el auto y entre en casa el único despierto era mi hermano menor de 15 años, Eliezer había estado ausente desde el fin de semana pasado, lo salude y salí corriendo hacia a mi habitación con solo alguien ocupando mis pensamientos, _Dan._

_.-.-.-.-._

_N/A: Hola!_

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews de verdad me alegra que la historia este siendo bien aceptada. Alguna sugerencia háganmela saber y si quisieran agregar un personaje a la historia también , todo por msn o review._

_Elyzita . 16 hotmail . com_

_El siguiente capitulo llevara por titulo, __Complicado._

Byee!


	4. Complicado

**Utopía**

**3. Complicado**

La noche del domingo había pasado con tranquilidad, ya habían sido dos días seguidos sin nada de pesadillas, bueno al menos no vino a visitarme aquella extraña y espantosa pesadilla que sentía que lo vivía en carne propia. Había sido un sueño tranquilo, como hacia mucho deseaba tener, solo dos rostros aparecían en el, el primero, el de Dan, y el otro era quizá el rostro mas hermoso que había visto, que era muy parecido al de mis pesadillas. Primero podía ver a Dan acercarse con mucho sigilo a mi, estábamos en las afueras de la Push, caminando, platicando, como cualquier otra caminata de las que solíamos hacer, de repente el aura que nos rodeaba cambiaba, el se acercaba a mi, me rodeaba con sus brazos y me llevaba con lentitud a su rostro, algo iba a pasar, cierro los ojos y…es cuando aparezco en otro lugar, abro los ojos y ya no tengo a Dan cerca de mi, me transporto "mágicamente" a otro lugar, no se a donde, es como una pradera, es uno de los lugares mas hermosos que he visto, escucho pasos detrás de mi y cuando me giro solo puedo contemplar el rostro mas hermoso que haya visto en mi vida, y es cuando despierto. Y fueron dos días seguidos de aquel sueño…

Aleje aquellos pensamientos de mi mente antes de que empezara a divagara acerca de mis sentimientos, preferiría dejarlos suspendidos en el aire, no creo que a nadie mas que a mi le importe realmente lo que sueñe o deje de soñar, además seria mucha tortura tomando en cuenta que estaba a punto de empezar mi nuevo semestre en el colegio, mi ultimo año y por fin podría alejarme de Forks.

Estudie mi descuidado aspecto en el espejo y pude ver reflejado la hora de la mañana, aun tenia tiempo, esta vez si me había despertado temprano, tendría mas tiempo para dedicarle a mi arreglo y desayunar algo decente. Después de tantas idas y venidas no había tenido tiempo para alistar mis cosas para el regreso a clases, aunque no creo que llegara a utilizar mucho el primer día, observe el moral color rosado que descansaba en un sillón cerca de la ventana, era un regalo de Dan, el mismo lo había hecho, había sido un reto que el pequeño Michael, el único hijo de Seth y Rhonda, le había hecho, no recuerdo porque había sido, solo recuerdo que Dan perdió aquella apuesta, y el reto seria tejer algo, y eso fue lo que salió.

Busque algo indicado para el primer día de clases y me marche al baño, para tomar una larga y relajante ducha antes de lo que parecía prometer un día algo estresante. Deje correr el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo mientras mi mente tan solo divaga en algo más.

No medí el tiempo y todo transcurrió rápido, había escogido unos vaqueros y una blusa ligera de manga larga color azul, me coloque mis botas de nieve, tome mi abrigo, mi morral y salí de mi habitación. En el desayunador ya se hallaban todos, mi papa, mi mama y Eliezer. Mi mama me miro con su ceño fruncido, tal vez había demorado mucho en bajar, tal vez me estuvo hablando y no la oí, había puesto a Pachelbel mientras me arreglaba, era como una terapia relajante para mi.

El mayor tiempo del desayuno fue en silencio, solo mi papa y mi hermano eran quienes mantenían una conversación activa, mi mama solo comentaba alguna que otra cosa y yo solo observaba, estaba demasiado distraída y preocupada por algunos "asuntos" como para prestar atención en aquella extraña y lejana plática para mí. En menos de quince minutos ya había terminado todo y ya estaba saliendo de la casa, de despedí de mi mama, de mi papa y de Eliezer, a quien le pregunte que si quería que lo llevara y me dijo que el se iría en su motocicleta, era fanático de estas. Había sido su regalo de su ultimo cumpleaños, el prefiero una motocicleta nueva a que cualquier auto o algún viaje, o cualquier otra cosa, era experto en ellas, razón por la cual también se llevaba muy bien con Dan. O no, otra vez lo recordé, se supone que esto ya no entraría en mis planes, pero es que es un impulso, algo que no puedo controlar. Que se yo. Mi cerebro es como si estuviera activado para llevarme siempre la contraria. No había remedio.

Conduje por las calles de Forks, tan húmedo como siempre, no me sorprendía el ambiente tan húmedo, aunque habían dicho que por la tarde tal vez saliera un poco el sol. Eso le vendría bien a mi tan pálida piel. Necesito un bronceado. El camino me la pase pensando cosas realmente sin mucha importancia, trata de evitar cierto tipo de pensamientos, también aquella extraña pesadilla que causaba un efecto raro en mi. Era el primer día de cursos del nuevo ciclo escolar, mi último año en la escuela de Forks, pronto estaría partiendo de ahí para poder estudiar periodismo, el sueño de mi vida. Mi mente visualizo tan precisamente como seria mi vida como estudiante de periodismo, y ya después como periodista que no me percate que ya había entrado al estacionamiento de la escuela, quizá fue por pura inercia o mera costumbre que me deslice hasta el que ya era mi "lugar" en el estacionamiento para alumnos. Lyanne ya me estaba esperando en las escaleras del edificio. Apague el motor y de manera rápida salí del auto, ya no quería perder mas tiempo para platicar un rato con mi amiga antes de entrar a clases y tenernos que separar.

-Hola Lya-salude mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué tal, Liz? ¿Cómo amaneciste?-me pregunto al ver mi cara un poco sonriente.

-Bien, bien, supongo. Con algunas pesadillas y pequeños inconvenientes rondando por mi cabeza, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar-sonreí mientras me unía a su paso ya que ya se hallaba caminando en dirección a la entrada principal del colegio.

-Me alegra-comento Lya al saber que estaba realmente bien. Siempre se preocupaba de mi condición, ya que sabía que tenía cierta tendencia hacia la exageración y a veces un tanto al drama. Aunque no podía negar que si era cierto que era muy sensible.

-¿Y tu como te la pasaste tu ayer?-pregunte interesada en el tema.

-Bien, cuidando a Michael, esta creciendo muy rápido. Aunque bueno no es tan pequeño ya casi tiene 10. Además ayer llego Josh, fue hablar con mi tío, lucia muy alterado, no se que le pasaba. Entro y dijo que era urgente hablar con Seth, de rato llegaron Cristy y Rob, como siempre juntos, Cristy estaba muy preocupada por que según lo que me explico, había tenido un ataque de histeria en su casa, dijo que Paul había querido hablar con el y lo ignoro. Después llego Jacob, su tío y también lo ignoro y salió corriendo de la casa. Seth me dijo que fuera a la casa de Emily, y que me llevara a Michael conmigo. Dan se quedo con nosotros, cuando Sali de la casa vi llegar a Paul junto con Sam y Emily, y Jacob. Parecía alguna reunión familiar o algo así, pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso. No entendí realmente que sucedía.-concluyo de contar la historia de su domingo, algo extraño estaba pasando en La Push y yo lo sabia de antemano, pero no sabia de que se trataba. De lo único que estaba segura es que necesitaba averiguarlo.

-Vaya, sea armo tremendo escándalo entonces-susurre pensativa.

-Algo así. Después llego mi mama por mi y Michael vino con nosotras, me comento que había hablado con Seth y que le había pedido de favor que se quedara con el, que era lo mas conveniente por el momento. Así que hasta lo que se Michael se quedara toda la semana con nosotras, aquí en Forks. Y mi mama me prohibió ir a La Push, esta semana. Así que no te extrañe que tus papas hagan lo mismo-dijo en tono de derrota.

Genial. Lo único que me faltaba, que me prohibieran ir a La Push. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo en la reserva? ¿Acaso Josh se había infectado de alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa? Definitivamente le había hecho mal irse a estudiar a Washington.

-¿Y que sucedió con Josh?-pregunte ya que el era el punto principal de todo aquel alboroto.

-No lo se. Cuando lo vi era otro, su rostro estaba lleno de enojo, de ira. No sabría describirte lo que vi tras su mirada. De lo que si estoy segura, es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí-murmuro Lya con un aire de tristeza en su rostro. Me pregunte cual seria el motivo, pero después recordé el sentimiento que ella tenia hacia Josh, desde que éramos pequeñas. Mas este nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que Lyanne sentía, aun así se llevaban muy bien, eran muy buenos amigos. Cada vez que Josh regresaba podríamos encontrarlo en Forks en casa de Lya. Recordando eso me sorprendí, el ya debería estar en clases ¿Y regreso a La Push? En serio que algo andaba muy mal por allá, se estaban complicando e iba averiguarlo, aunque sea a escondidas, al fin y al cabo tengo experiencia en ese tipo de cosas. Trabajo en el periódico de Forks, y soy reportera de el. Así que no seria nada nuevo. A mas tardar mañana por la tarde iría para allá. Aunque eso signifique tener que ver a Dan, y lo que mas quiero en estos momentos es evitarlo.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que pude articular al dolor de mi amiga. El resto del camino fuimos en silencio, cada una en su tema principal de aquel día, pero todo daba a lo mismo. La Push. Ese lugar se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar de confusión y según mi teoría creo que esta a punto de desatar el dolor. Espero equivocarme en eso. En el camino sonó la campana y ambas nos separamos, no compartíamos todas las clases pero si coincidíamos en algunas. La vería esta la tercera hora.

Clase de cálculo, no era de mi total agrado, pero si lo toleraba, aunque hubiese preferido alguna clase donde no tenga que pensar tanto para que fuese la primera hora, mi mente estaba fresca y como era costumbre ideando algunas locas y disparatadas ideas, sacando conclusiones y demás. En fin, me senté hasta el ultimo lugar de la primera fila, apartada de los demás ya que en aquella clase no conocía a casi nadie, a lo mucho dos o tres personas. El profesor aun no llegaba trate de dedicar aquellos últimos minutos de su ausencia trazar un plan que me llevara la Push sin tanto problema ¿tendría inconveniente con mis padres? No creo que estuviesen enterados, pero si lo están será mejor que me fuese con mucho cuidado. Di varias vueltas a varias ideas que tenía en mente, pero ninguna de ellas me convencía, ninguna de ellas me parecía la más apropiada.

Después de un rato decidí que seria mejor dejar aquello para mas tarde y por mientras concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, así que me dedique a estudiar los rostros de los estudiantes que compartían conmigo aquella clase. Algunos se me hacían conocidos, otros estaban totalmente fuera de mi memoria. No los reconocía. Salude a Kenia, quien se hallaba varios asientos en frente de mi, con quien si bien no éramos mejores amigas, si éramos buenas compañeras y alguna veces nos acompaño a mi y a Lya a la Push. Aun unos cuantos bancos a mi derecha se hallaba Alan, el típico chico popular y estrella de basquetbol de la escuela, quien para mi no era mas que un chico. A veces me preguntaba que veían en el tantas chicas del colegio. Si era apuesto, eso lo podía negar, pero su personalidad lo echaba a perder era alguien engreído. Aunque algunas veces podía reír con el, o al menos eso pienso. A veces también no lograba sacármelo de encima, siempre tratando se sacar una cita. Recuerdo la primera vez que Sali con el, mi fallido intento de entablar una relación romántica con alguien. El seguía aun con el dedo en el renglón, mas yo trataba de ignorarlo.

Seguí estudiando los rostros, hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió, todos nos quedamos callados. Los profesores de cálculo en Forks tenían la fama de ser un tanto gruñones, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Vi deslizarse primeramente la pierna derecha de un hombre, delgado pude notar, llevaba un pantalón de tela fina, muy elegante, camino unos cuantos pasos mas y su cuerpo entero estaba dentro del aula. No. No podía creerlo. No, seguramente estaba soñando. No, tampoco esta soñando. Pero tampoco el podía ser un profesor. Se quedo inmóvil estudiando con una fría mirada a todos los alumnos, y su nariz empezando a molestarle como si hubiera olido algo fétido, después ignoro eso. Sus ojos eran de un color que jamás había visto, dorados, como el sol que irradia en alguna playa, su piel era lo mas parecido a un mármol, su cabello de un rubio castaño que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Era alto, y delgado, pude notar bajo su pechera, unos músculos bien tonificados a pesar de no ser tan robusto. Su boca era carnosa, realmente tentadora de un color rojizo manzana apetecible. Parecía un cuadro pintado por alguno de aquellos pintores de antaño, alguna escultura perdida entre los humanos.

.-.-.-

_N/A: Hola!_

_Bien, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, ahora si, mas largo y asi será a partir de ahora. Gracias a todas las personas que han dedicado un rato de su tiempo a este fic, realmente se los agradezco y también gracias a aquellos que dejan review, si es de su agrado este fic, dejen un review siempre es bueno n___n_

_Gracias!_


End file.
